


It's Been a While

by SkyymA



Category: Free!
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyymA/pseuds/SkyymA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto invites Haruka over his house for a lazy afternoon to play video games. Makoto then does an experiment, and tries being silent the entire time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been a While

One lazy weekend during school, Makoto invites Haruka over to play a new fighting game. He knew Haru didn’t have anything going on that weekend, and figured he would enjoy playing video games with just him. Last time they played together, everyone else was crammed into Makoto’s small room. Rin was on a weekend getaway with his team, while Rei and Nagisa had their own errands to run. Around one o’clock, Haru came over to Makoto’s house. Makoto’s mom was home, while his dad was out. His siblings were also in the house, and greeted Haru.

“Yay!” said Ren. “Haru’s here!”

“Hello,” Haru replied.

Ran butted in, “Now we can watch Makoto and Haru play video games again!”

Makoto, who was getting drinks ready, told Ran and Ren that they couldn’t watch. “This is a fighting game,” he said. “Mom says you can’t watch this time”.

Makoto’s mother nodded in agreement. “Maybe next time, okay kids?” she persuaded.

“Fine, fine,” the two grumbled and went to their rooms.

Finally Haru spoke again, “I don’t mean to be bothersome…”

“No, no,” replied Makoto’s mother, “You’re fine! Those two can be quite pushy sometimes.”

Makoto lead Haru into his room, with drinks and snacks on a tray. They started off playing on Makoto’s bed, as usual. Makoto grabbed his glasses, and they started playing.

“I forgot how calm this room is,” Haru said.

“Huh?” responded Makoto, “what do you mean?”

“There’s less people here than last time.”

“Ah you’re right.” Makoto said. “It’s nice without a lot of people.”

For the next half hour, they played. They ventured to the floor, with all the snacks gone. But something was different. Makoto wasn’t very talkative. Haruka noticed that Makoto usually makes a lot of comments about a new game. Makoto was hunched forward, focused on the screen, while Haru leaned up against the bed. They stayed like this for another thirty minutes. This time Makoto didn’t say anything.

Is something wrong with him?

…

Makoto, for the most part, did feel something was wrong. It had been a while since Makoto got to be with Haruka without their other friends. He was worried they wouldn’t be as close as they used to be, but another side of him told him he shouldn’t worry about it. Makoto was nervous, in a way, as to how to act with no one else there. He decided to do what Haru usually did. Stay quiet for a bit.

Makoto wasn’t aware that his silence was worrying Haru. Haru, who was frustrated enough to tense up, finally spoke.

“It’s been a while,” he started, “since we’ve hung out like this.”

Makoto nonchalantly made a response, without looking back, “Yeah, you’re right.” He then went back to focusing on the game.

Haru, who was glaring at Makoto, became tenser at the fact that Makoto didn’t look at him. Makoto had noticed that Haru wasn’t controlling his character anymore; but it had been too long of a silence for him to say something without it feeling extremely awkward. Makoto couldn’t stand awkward moments.

But finally, Haru spoke up again.

“Makoto,” he said.

“What is it?” Makoto responded.

“Look at me.”

Finally Makoto thought. He slowly turned his spectacled face to look at Haru. Haru leaned in and awkwardly hugged Makoto’s head.

“I’m sorry for anything I might have done wrong,” Haru responded as he slowly leaned back again. Haru was now convinced he had done something he wasn’t aware of, and considered this apology to be enough for forgiveness. 

Makoto looked at him, with his mouth gapped open. He was taken back; suddenly worried that Haru thought he had done something wrong.

Makoto then started to chuckle.

“You haven’t done anything wrong, Haru,” he said. “I’m sorry if I made you worry. I was doing an experiment, to see what it would be like to be silent like you. In the end, it was really awkward for me!” He continued to laugh. “I’m sorry.”

Makoto gave Haru a genuine smile. Haru started turning red; a bit angry at Makoto and also happy to see him laugh again after all that silence. He started to lean in to try and get up, but for some reason, he tripped, and they butted heads in a way where Haru accidently gave Makoto a peck on his forehead. 

Shocked by what happened, Haru stumbled back down in his seat; completely embarrassed. Makoto noticed that he was trying to get up and knew it was an accident. He began to giggle again, and Haru covered his face in shame.

Haru once again tried to get up.

“I need some water,” he said as he started to walk past Makoto who was still on the floor.

Makoto grabbed his arm, “Wait a second…” and in doing so, Haru fell on top of Makoto, as if he was lying down on an angle. Their heads once again hit each other, but this time, their lips met, as their heads mushed into one another.

They both awkwardly stayed like that, both of their eyes were wide open. Haru put his hands on the bed behind Makoto, to try and straighten out. He could only get up by first straddling onto Makoto, and then he slowly moved his head away. Haru and Makoto stared at each other in shock; both of their faces beet red.

“Why did you do that,” Haru asked?

“I didn’t mean to,” Makoto started, “I just didn’t want you to run away again. I’m sorry.”

Makoto smiled at Haru. He figured Haru would be more embarrassed than he was.

“It was an accident,” Makoto said.

Then, Haru slowly leaned in for a second kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't worked on the "Our First Time" fiction. I have the chapters laid out, but I just haven't had the inspiration to write it. But, I just got inspiration to write this short and cute fic. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
